Teardrops on My Guitar
by Mew Mai
Summary: Only chapter one is a songfic. Lettuce speaks of her feelings of Ryou to the Mews. Watching is Pie, who suddenly gets jealous and comes up with a plan to get rid of Ryou. RyouxLettucexPie
1. Lettuce's Feelings

**Mew Mai: I don't have much to say right now except that I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift. Time for Chapter one of Teardrops on my guitar (yes there will be more than one chapter).**

Lettuce sighed as she looked at her picture of Ryou. She put it back on her dresser and walked to her closet. There she found her late father's guitar and set it on her bed. She turned on the radio to try and forget the feelings that she wished Ryou would direct at her instead of Ichigo. The radio began pouring out "Teardrops on my Guitar" By Taylor Swift. Lettuce began to sing along with it but she changed the lyrics a bit.

_**Ryou looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

Ryou talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

Ryou walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

Lettuce put her father's guitar on her lap and tears formed on the sides on her eyes.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
**_

Now Lettuce was sobbing uncontrollably and she stopped singing. Her replacement lyrics still went on in her head.

_**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**_

Ryou looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Instead of the radio making her feel better, it made her feel even worse. There was a knock on her door and Lettuce instantly wiped her tears. "Come in."

It was her mom. "Lettuce your friends are here, or did you forget they were coming today?" Shoot! Lettuce had completely forgotten. She rushed down the stairs to meet Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding (Zakuro had an interview that afternoon).

Lettuce did her best to hide the evidence that she had been crying and led them up to her room as politely as she could.

Once there, Pudding noticed her picture of Ryou. Lettuce froze with embarrassment as she realized that she forgot to put it away. "Lettuce! Why do you have a picture of Ryou?"

When Pudding said this, all of the girls began to crowd around Lettuce, asking her questions.

Lettuce had been hiding the truth from them for so long and it looked like they were about to find out her secret. "Yes… I like Ryou" Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Pudding was the first to say. Next, Ichigo said "Yeah, sure it's sweet, but why Ryou?"

Lettuce blushed even harder but still spoke. "H-He was always so nice to me, I-I guess I really c-can't help it…"

Mint spoke with confidence, "I think it's obvious that Ryou likes Ichigo, that's why there are tear stains on your cheeks, Lettuce."

"WHAT?!? Ryou can't like me! I'm dating Masaya! A-and he's so rude to me all the time!" Ichigo began to panic…

Meanwhile, up in outer space, Pie was watching Lettuce discuss the way she feels about Ryou. He had assumed that this was the way the green Mew felt, but hearing it from her awakened a form of anger that he had never felt before.

He transported himself to where Kish and Tart were arguing about the next form of action that they should take against the Mews. It only took a moment for the younger aliens to notice Pie and to stop shouting.

"Let me ask you," Said Pie in his emotionless voice. "Who is really responsible for our failure? It's not any of the Mews, it's the one who started it all, Ryou Shirogane"

**Mew Mai: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I love cliffhangers!**

**Best Friend of Mew Mai: What's Up People! I know you don't know me but, HI!**

**Mew Mai: Did you have sugar?**

**Best Friend: I just ate five lollipops! Yummy! …I'm gonna go run around in circles now, BYE!**

**Mew Mai: You know, I just had a can of Coke… I'm gonna run around in circles too! And don't forget to review or else I won't continue!**


	2. The Laying of the Trap

**Mew Mai: Okay…so, everyone, don't get mad at me. I already know that it's probably been about five million years since I've put out the first chapter of this story, but, well… I'm back!**

**Ryou: *cough, cough* Can this wait until the end? I want to get to my big scene with the—**

**Mew Mai: *covers his mouth quickly* SHUT UP! Do you want the readers to find out what's going to happen?**

**Ryou: *pouts* …fine.**

**Mew Mai: There's a good, rich boy!**

**Mint: Oh, come on! Can we just get to the story already?**

**Mew Mai: Where did **_**you**_** come from? And what's with the attitude?**

**Ichigo: In case you haven't noticed, she always acts like that.**

**Mint: ICHIGO! GO FETCH ME SOME TEA!**

**Mew Mai: …Oh, I get it. You're mad because you don't have a real big part in this story.**

**Mint: What? Why would you think that! You're just an ignorant simpleton! **

**Mew Mai: Anyways…**

Up in outer space, Pie was watching Lettuce discuss the way she feels about Ryou. He had assumed that this was the way the green Mew felt, but hearing it from her awakened a form of anger that he had never felt before.

He transported himself to where Kish and Tart were arguing about the next form of action that they should take against the Mews. It only took a moment for the younger aliens to notice Pie and to stop shouting.

"Let me ask you," Said Pie in his emotionless voice. "Who is really responsible for our failure? It's not any of the Mews, it's the one who started it all, Ryou Shirogane"

"Really?" Kish asked his brother. "Why would you think that, Pai?"

Pai sighed, exasperated. He had to convince them. It was the only way to get rid of that stupid blonde. "Don't you understand? Look at the facts. Ryou Shirogane was the one who injected the Mews with animal DNA and made them the way they are now."

"So?" Tart asked, unseeing as ever. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"For once, I agree with Tart, Pai. It doesn't matter who started it. It doesn't make a difference to the fact the Mews whoop our butts every time we fight them." Kish said, rather bored with Pai's arguments.

If Pai wasn't so used to hiding every ounce of any emotion he had, he would have grinned in an evil sort of fashion. "There's one small detail you're missing. Ryou Shirogane has the power to change that."

Kish looked up, understanding coating itself over his features. "So what do you propose we do?"

Mint spoke with confidence, "I think it's obvious that Ryou likes Ichigo, that's why there are tear stains on your cheeks, Lettuce."

"WHAT? Ryou can't like me! I'm dating Masaya! A-and he's so rude to me all the time!" Ichigo began to panic.

"Oh, shut up, will you Ichigo?" Mint said, obviously annoyed. "All we have to do is get Ryou to like Lettuce instead of you. It can't be that hard."

Ichigo calmed down instantly. "But…do you really think that will work?"

"Of course it will, na no da!" Pudding said, bouncing up and down.

"…Oh, but…That would be like deceiving him…I don't want to do that…" Lettuce's face was still red as she said this. _If we had to lie in order to get Ryou to like me…then he wouldn't really like me. He would be in love with a lie. That's to say if it worked._

Lettuce had to admit to herself that the idea was tempting but her consciousness managed to convince her otherwise. After all, it just wouldn't be right!

"Well…anyways, weren't we supposed to go hang around the mall today?" Ichigo asked, saving Lettuce from any more awkward questions or ideas.

"Oh, that's right, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed. "I was supposed to pick up something for Chancha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, and Heicha!"

The number and similarity between the names of Pudding's siblings was enough to make Lettuce dizzy. "Look, everyone, can't we just keep this a secret? I don't want anything to change for the worse; I'm happy with the way things are now."

"No, Lettuce. You're not happy." Ichigo said. "How do I know? Because the tear stains on your face are still visible."

Lettuce looked down to the ground and muttered something about still not wanting anything to change. Mint sighed.

"Well?" Everyone turned to look at Pudding. "Are we going to go to the mall or not, na no da?"

Lettuce chuckled. "Right. Shall we go then?"

In a slightly cheerier mood, Lettuce gathered up some of her saved money and put in a pale colored, rather small, purse. And with a quick glance at her surroundings, she followed the others out the door.

"Alright…" Kish said through the strange communication devices that humans called 'walkie talkies'. "I'm where I'm supposed to be." That was near the South entrance, by a clothing store known as 'Hollister'.

"Yeah, me too." Tart began. "Hey Pai, can I take down that old hag this time?" Pai knew that he was now at his position near another clothing store known as 'Abercrombie & Fitch'. _What odd names these humans come up with…_

Pai ignored Tart's request. "If the two of you are ready, then prepare to attack the Mews!"

With his command, Pai teleported out of the range of the communication devices and to Café Mew Mew, where Ryou Shirogane would meet his fate.

**Mew Mai: So…did everyone like the chapter? ^_^**

**Zakuro: …I haven't had any part in this at all yet.**

**Mew Mai: Don't be so pessimistic Zakuro! Your time will come!**

**Lettuce: Um…Mew Mai?**

**Mew Mai: Yes Lettuce? Is something wrong?**

**Lettuce: Well…*gulp* I was reading the script and…the ending was really sad. Could you change it so that instead of—**

**Mew Mai: -covers her mouth quickly- Are you and Ryou plotting to tell the world what's going to happen!**

**Friend of Mew Mai: -puts one strip of duck tape on Lettuce's mouth, puts ten strips of duck tape on Ryou's mouth- There! =D Now their lips are sealed!**

**Mew Mai: …Why did you put ten on Ryou's?**

**Ichigo: -pops in out of nowhere- I LOVE IT!**

**Friend of Mew Mai: Because Ryou has such a big mouth that I couldn't cover it with just one!**


End file.
